Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: A Jedi's Journey
by Irish22
Summary: Jayik was finished with wars and battles. He gave up the life of the Jedi to relax and live easy. But when his old master from long ago returns as a dark Jedi, Jayik must return to reality and stop him. Set 2 years after the Mandalorian War right at the beginning of the Sith War. Will follow ex-Jedi Jayik across the galaxy to stop his old mentor. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away...

Jayik Callis had been away from war for a long time. He hadn't even thought about his last battle since he fought in it. He blocked it out of his memory. He didn't want to think back to that time, it haunted him. It changed him.  
He was once a proud young Padawan soon coming into the rank of Jedi Knight but then it happened. Revan's call to war against the Mandalorian invaders! Jayik and his master could not resist the chance to stop the threat and they joined the cause. They fought beside the Republic and set out to stop the Mandalorian's for good. All the while he learned different teachings of wisdom and combat training from his own master.  
Many Jedi followed Revan's call even after the Council deemed it unwise. Jayik didn't care what the Jedi Council said he would follow his master anywhere. They had that had bond. One that couldn't be broken, or so he thought.  
As Jayik and his master fought battle after battle driving back the enemy, Jayik could see that his master was changing. His master made it his quest to rid the Mandalorian menace once and for all no matter what. During his time in the war Jayik's master took the war very personal. Jayik never knew why or how his master came to be like this but he became sick. He would take the jobs no Jedi would dare to even think about and not even bat an eye. And of course Jayik followed.  
They would do the assignments that no one would know about, only Revan. The battles that were kept secret for how terrible they were. Revan wanted to win this fight and so did Jayik's master and they would do anything to achieve this. Jayik and his master were sent out to planets where some Mandalorian's were at gathering supplies, training their children, healing the wounded, and Jayik and his master would go in and wipe them out. It wasn't battles they fought in it was massacres. Jayik was never the same afterwards.  
Soon the war was over after the battle of Malachor V where Revan's true colors were shown. He sacrificed thousands of his own men to stop the Mandalorian threat. Malachor was a nightmare for everyone but for Jayik and his master it was just another assignment. They succeeded in the battle and the Mandalorian War was over. War was over and it seemed that the Republic would finally see some peace. Jayik hoped that he would return to his Jedi ways and finally become a full Jedi Knight.  
Instead the war was over some people including Jayik's master. Revan and Malak, Revan's second-in-command, led a group of rouge Jedi and republic soldiers into the far depths of space to hunt down the rest of the Mandalorian's. Jayik's master would guide Revan to the different planets the Mandalorian's would hide and they would wipe them out.  
Jayik didn't go with his master though. He decided that he was done with war and fighting and even decided to leave the Jedi. Much to his Masters displeasure Jayik walked away from the Force and went into exile. Soon Revan and his followers vanished into deep space never to be heard from again. Until Revan and Malak returned as dark lords of the sith and waged war against the republic. The Sith War had begun.  
Jayik had enjoyed the peace and quiet on the world of Corellia. When he heard that Revan and Malak were now Darth Revan and Darth Malak and were attacking the Republic he knew his old master was with them. Jayik knew that his master would very powerful now and that the Jedi had no idea what was going on. Jayik knew that he would have to be the one that stopped his old master and he would do it.  
He enjoyed the quiet life and would now have to return back into the fray of battle to stop the one man he looked up to the most. It would be a long journey but Jayik was up for it, but first he would need a lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi Council

The streets of Coruscant buzzed with speeders zooming by. The lights of the city seemed to mesh all into one great glow. Jayik hadn't seen the city and it's busy streets since he went into self-exile after the Mandalorian War.  
After the war Jayik decided to leave the Jedi and the Republic for good. He would settle down and live a peaceful and quiet life. He returned to the High Council on Coruscant and went into self exile. The Jedi Masters told him that if he was willing to obey the rules that they would bring him back, but Jayik declined and left for good. Or so he thought.  
Then Revan showed up twisted by the dark side with a whole Sith army behind him, along with Jayik's master. Jayik knew that he couldn't just sit by as his old master called to the dark side. He decided that he would stop his master or die trying.  
Jayik knew that he would need some help on this task and the Jedi seemed like the most logical choice. He hitched a speeder and went to the Council Chamber. Jayik had left his lightsaber behind when he went into exile and he knew he would need it. He also wanted to know how the Jedi were handling this and how the war was going. From it seemed like Revan came out of nowhere with the dark side fueling him. That shock alone was enough to throw the Jedi off.  
Finally the speeder slowed down at the bottom of the large lone tower and dropped off Jayik. Jayik hopped off and went into the tower and up to the Council. The hall was cold and immediately sent chills down Jayik's body. A rush of memories came flying into Jayik's mind as he reached the final door. He had remembered walking down this same hall with the same chills as he went to face the council.  
He reached the door and was let in after a few seconds waiting. He approached the Council. It seemed emptier than his last visit here. Instead of the usual twelve Jedi Masters there were only five. Master Atris, Kavar, Vash, Lamar, And Ell were present. The others were away planning the tactics with the ongoing war.  
"Jayik Callis, I did not expect to see you ever again." Master Atris said calmly.  
"Did not expect this either." I agreed.  
"Then why are you here?" Master Lamar asked.  
"Is it about your master joining Revan and Malak?" Master Vash asked.  
"Yes. I know it is not but it seems like this is my responsibility to take him down. I will try my best to being him back to the light." I spoke.  
"And if you can't? What if your master is so far gone that he cannot be saved? Can you bring yourself to stop him?" Master Kavar asked.  
"As I said I will try my best."  
"What is your plan I wonder. How do you plan on stopping your former master? Do you have a ship, a crew, a lightsaber?" Master Atris asked.  
"I have none of them."  
"Is that why you came here?" Master Ell asked.  
"And for your permission." I said.  
"It seems to me that no matter what we say you will go after him either way." Master Lamar said.  
"This is true but I'd prefer it if you approved."  
All the masters glanced at one another. They were planning something through the force. They used it telekinetically so Jayik couldn't hear. They spoke with one another without uttering one word. Finally they came to conclusion.  
"We give you permission. We will also provide you a lightsaber and a ship under a few conditions. One after you stop your master we expect you to return here and report any findings you have during your quest. Second we want you to bring someone with you, a young Jedi who has just lost his master. I believe you have a connection with him from the Mandalorian Wars. He will be waiting for you on your ship, which is docked at Hanger Bay 223. We use it for emergencies only so don't ruin it, it is valuable. And one more thing, once you see your master, do whatever you can to make him come back to the light." Atris said  
"I will try." I said as I walked out of the chamber and onward the Hanger Bay. My mission was soon starting and was eager to get going. Along with finding out who this young Jedi was from my past. I raced toward the ship with eager anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Jayik raced to the Hanger Bay. He finally reached the large landing pad to open up to a gigantic light freighter starship. It was circular in shape with its cockpit extending outward in the middle of the ship. The coloring was light brown with stripes of green. It was well modified with turrets on each side. From looks of it it looked like a pretty reliable ship and would fit Jayik just fine.  
Jayik then heard the sound of steel opening up from the ship and coming down to the floor. A silhouette of a young man came down from the ship. Jayik couldn't make out the figure just yet but the figure was slender and look like he had lots of hair. Jayik walked up to get a better picture as the figure came out from the shadow of the over looming freighter.  
Jayik was pushed back a bit to notice that the young man was someone from long ago. It was a young man, so young that you could call him a boy even. The "man" was eighteen years of age with a child's face. Except unlike most children he had a long scar running down the right side of his face, from his forehead to his chin. He had long sandy-brown hair to try to cover up the top of it.  
Jayik would of recognized him anywhere. It was his masters nephew who lived with Jayik's master's sister on Dantooine. At least he did until, Jayik assumed, he joined the Jedi at the academy. His name was Sonder and Jayik had met him many times with his master. Him and his master would secretly go and see Sonder and his mother for it was forbidden to see your family once you join the Jedi. Jayik never struggled with this because he never had parents or any siblings.  
Though it was odd for the Jedi to part the two together, from what Jayik remembered the Jedi never knew about their meetings. Either Sonder told the council or they somehow found out on their own. It didn't really matter, it seemed like they didn't hold anything against Jayik so he didn't worry too much. He was just excited to see the young man again. He hasn't seen him since he joined the Mandalorian War some years back.  
"It's good to see you again Sonder! What happened?" I asked, speaking about his scar.  
"It was a damn Sith." He said coldly.  
"Sith? What happened?"  
"My mother and I were on vacation just before I left for the academy. We were at Roche when Revan's army came out of nowhere. I tried to run but they caught my mother. They...they..."  
"It's okay don't worry about it. Come on let's go."  
"I'm going to find him."  
"I'm sorry?" Jayik said startled.  
"Uh my uncle."  
"Right, well lets go." Jayik was beginning to wonder how all these events came to be. Why would the Jedi be so understanding with Jayik that they'd give him back his lightsaber and give him his own ship? Also why would they have Jayik's old master's nephew come along with him?  
The whole thing was very strange to Jayik, but he didn't know what was going on. He just wanted to track down his old master and stop him but instead Jedi politics came into play and it seemed like more questions were abound then before. It seemed to Jayik that only time would tell.  
"So where are we headed?" Sonder asked.  
"First we're going to need information on how to get to your uncle."  
"How are we going to do that?"  
"We're going to meet an old friend." Jayik smiled as he set the ships course as he left Coruscant's atmosphere and headed to the beginning of his journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Tatooine wasn't much to look at, it was just a planet full of desert. They're wasn't much to do here except mine and hunt. You couldn't really go too far outside of the different city walls either because of the natives to the planet, the Sand People. They were savage warriors who hid in the desert attacking anyone who wasn't them. Tatooine was a dangerous place and not one that Jayik enjoyed but this is where his old friend was. If anything was to be said about Tatooine that was good, was that you could easily disappear here.  
"So where is this guy?" Sonder asked.  
"He's pry at the cantina drinking away his sorrows." I said as we left the docking bay and came into the settlement of Anchorhead.  
"So how do you know this guy?"  
"He's an old republic soldier who fought in the Mandalorian War. I met him while your uncle and I were on a mission together. He saved my life when our ship was attacked. I was pinned against some rubble unconscious when he came in and dragged me out from beneath the debris. Ever since then we've been good friends. I just haven't seen him since the end of the war though." I said as we came to the entrance of the cantina.  
"Why?"  
"Because I exiled myself."  
"And why'd you do that?" Sonder was full of questions like any good student was.  
"Different story, different time." Jayik said as they walked in to the crowded cantina. Jayik scouted around until he found his man, sitting in the back in a dark corner alone.  
Jayik approached the man as he was sipping his drink and trying to watch a holovid.  
"Dalo Gran?" Jayik spoke.  
The man slowly took the glass away from his mouth and gently put it on the table. He then looked up and saw his old robed friend standing before him. He look confused for a bit when he saw a skinny kid behind him as well.  
"Well call me a nerf-herder if it isn't Jayik Callis the reluctant hero! And who's this an apprentice?" He said as he got up from his seat and gave Jayik a warm hug.  
"Actually this is my old masters nephew, Sonder." Jayik said as Dalo and Sonder shook hands. Dalo was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had long wavy sandy blonde hair and a large beard.  
"Nice to meet ya, so what are you doing here, Jayik? It's been what two years since we last saw each other? Malachor V wasn't it?" Painful memories came flooding back as he said those words. Malachor V was the only real battle Jayik was in, the rest were covert ops basically. Malachor V was the single worse experience Jayik as ever had in his entire life. It was his first battle and it was also the last in the Mandalorian War. That was where he saw the true brutality of Revan and his will to win. That was also the place where Jayik's master truly fell to the dark side. During the battle the entire planet was blown up just stop the Mandalorian fleet. Revan sacrificed his own men just to win and he succeeded. That was day Jayik knew he could never be a Jedi again. He swore that he would never fight again a father that. Then his master left into deep space and Jayik promised himself that the only time he would pick up a lightsaber again was to find his old master and kill him. His master had devised the plan with Revan before the battle and got a Zabrak engineer to construct a weapon for him. If it wasn't for Jayik's master Malachor V would have never of happened. Jayik and hated him for that and that is why he must find him and kill him once and for all.  
"Yeah it's been a long time. Look the reason I'm here is because I need your help. I'm tracking down down my old master. He's with Revan's Sith army and I have to stop him."  
"Wait your master is a Sith now?"  
"Yes, when Revan left for deep space my master followed. Now he's returned and I have to stop him."  
"Well of course I'll help. It's so boring here on this planet. There's nothing to do but play pazaak and drink. Gets boring after awhile. I mean I'm a soldier I need to fight." Dalo said. The words were true all the years that Jayik knew him, he knew that Dalo would fight until he died.  
"You were stationed on Admiral Saul Karath's ship the Leviathan after your old ship got destroyed, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Well Admiral Karath and his crew never followed Revan and Malak into deep space, right."  
"Right."  
"So I was thinking if you could get us on the Leviathan that Saul could help me track down my old master and stop him. From what I hear Saul was an honorable soldier and war-hero seems to me that he'd be perfect to help me out. What do ya say?" Jayik asked crossing his fingers.  
"Alright, you know it's been a while but I think I could pull a few strings to get you on there. I got a few friends who could pry convince Admiral Karath to get us up there." Dalo said as he took another drink from his glass.  
"Thank you! Oh this will be great." Jayik said smiling.  
"Come on let's get to your guy's ship and I'll make the call. This'll be fun."  
Jayik, Sonder, and their new addition Dalo hopped out of the cantina and onto Jayik's ship. Dalo made the call and was accepted. Jayik punched in the coordinates and headed for the Leviathan. Their journey would be getting even more complicated after this adventure.


End file.
